The invention relates to method and apparatus for detecting surface particulate defects, and especially metal particulates, in semiconductors such as silicon. The invention in particular relates to an improved method and apparatus to characterise defects likely to have an effect on the electrical activity of such semiconductor materials, and consequently a deleterious effect on the behaviour devices fabricated therefrom.